


Family

by Fluffypandas



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Dad Spy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Scout has family issues, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypandas/pseuds/Fluffypandas
Summary: In which Scout realizes what family is.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I just want to say I big thank you for anyone who enjoys/ Reads my stories! Thank you all so much!

Engineer could tell something was wrong because of how quiet it was at the dinner table.

It wasn't completely quiet, there was still noise and conversation...It just want as loud as it usually was.

"Hey Mates, any of you seen roo?"

Ah, so that explains it.

The place where their energetic Boston usually sat was empty and he was honestly surprised he hasn't noticed him missing sooner.

The other men at the table all shook their head, apparently that hadn't seen the boy either. 

Which was strange and a bit concerning.

The runner was always around at least one of them, talking their ears off. 

"Last I heard of him he vas expecting a phone call from his mother" Spy helpfully added,giving Engineer and idea of were the kid might have been. 

He stood up from his seat "Well, I might as well fetch em, he knows dinner times mandatory."

The other mercs nodded and continued with their conversations as Engineer left the room in search of their missing teammate.

It didn't take long for Engineer to find Scout, the runners shouting is what lead him to the room with one of the few phones on the base. He peered inside to find Scout with the phone to his ear, now able to hear what the runner was saying.

"Seriously? He took all of it? That fuckin-.....He's in jail?...Did...Did he hurt you?....Ma...Ma...Slow down I can't - I can't understand you, just...just put Randy on day phone."

There was a beat of silence and then Scout was yelling again "What the fuck do ya mean it's my fault? How da hell was I supposed to know he would-"

Scout stopped as the person on the other end of the phone call said something else and then Scout growled.

"Dammit Randy! Don't fuckin try and guilt trip me you ass! He's in jail ain't he?"

There was more silence and Scout scowled "You know what!? Fuck you!"

With that he slammed the phone down, ending the call abruptly and causing the still eavesdropping Engie to jump.

Clearly defeated and upset by whatever had happened, Scout slumped up against the wall and buried his face in his hands.

Deciding that it was time for him to make his presence known, Engineer gave a slight knock on the door. 

Scouts head quickly snapped up as he scrambled to sit up. Frantically wiping at his face.

"E-Engie! Uh, hey man! U-Um, what's up?"

Engineer frowned "Nothing much Son, I came ta find ya for supper and I heard all your yellin...mind tellin me what that yellin was all about?" 

Scout simply shrugged "Eh, it was nothin Engie, just sum stupid crap."

Engineer searched Scouts expression "Are ya sure son?"

Scouts smile faltered slightly but it stayed on his face as he quickly walked past Engineer out of the room, clearly eager to leave the slightly awkward situation.

"I'm find Engie, Don't worry bout me. So what's for dinner? I'm starvin!"

Engineer frowned as he hurried after the younger the two making their way towards the kitchen.  
***********************  
Dinner had been...slightly awkward.

Scout, who was normally blabbing away, was uncharacteristically silent. Picking at his food and seemingly only half listening to Demos attempt at conversation not really responding to him. 

Their normally bubbly and talkative teammates silence did not go unnoticed by the other men, Sniper giving Engineer a "What the hell happened?" look. Engineer gave him a "I'll tell you later" look in return.

The youngest silence seemed to dampen the mood at the dinner table and the rest of dinner was pretty quiet and awkward. Even Soldier, normally their loudest teammate, was silent.

Afterwards when Dinner was over and Scout left the dinner table, mumbling about how he was tired and going to bed.

As soon as he left the other Mercs all turned to Engineer, determined to know what was going on.

"What da bloody hell happened mate? Kid looks like someone just told him his dog just died."

Heavy nodded in agreement "Leetle Scout is very quiet, must be very upset"

Engineer shook his mind "I haven't the slightest clue, I caught him talkin on the phone with his Ma and someone named Randy. Whatever the call was about just of made him upset."

Spy seemed to perk up slightly "Randy? Zhat iz ze name of his brother"

"Well..." Engineer said " Clearly whatever his brother said upset him"

Spy took a drag of his cigarette, blowing out a cloud of smoke. 

"Perhaps I could get in contact with hiz mother, find out exactly vhat happened"

Despite how well he tried to hide it, concern etched its way onto Spys features. Clearly the boys silence had worried him as well.

"Didja try an talk to ta lad?" Demo inquired .

Engineer nodded "Yeah, tried to ask him what was wrong but he just brushed me off. You know how that boy is."

" Give leetle Scout time, will come to us if want to talk " Heavy added gaining nods from the other men.

"Yer right Heavy, Scout'll come to us in his own time" Engineer said turning to Sniper .

"Snipes, the kids the closest to you so most likely he'd come to you first. Keep an eye open for him will ya?"

Sniper gave a tip of his hat. And with that the other men all diversed into separate directions, heading off to do their own separate activities.  
*********************  
Scout was pissed

No, he wasn't just pissed. He was fuckin furious.

How fuckin dare his asshole of an older brother but the blame on him for somethin he couldn't even control.

It wasn't his fuckin fault that another one of his brother, one of the oldest, decided to break into their Ma's house and steal all of her jewelry most likely to buy drugs, and it wasn't his fault that he got caught and arrested. Even though it had upset his Ma who loved all of her bous, Scout was glad He was in jail.

He knew his brother was just angry and looking for someone to blame but still, Scout already felt bad enough that he hadn't been there to protect his Ma. And he couldn't help but wonder what could have happened if it hadn't been his brother but some stranger with a weapon and no affection for the lady he was robbing from. 

Scout let out a shaky brother trying to clear the thought from his head, he reached up and wiped at his eyes. He noticed then that his hands were shaking.

He hated how upset and worked up his brothers got him, he should be used to their constant blaming and ridiculing by now he grew up with them for God's sake. But, it still hurt. And Scout hated that. 

He could feel his eyes dampen slightly and he cursed, he hated crying. It was messy and it always got him made fun of by his brothers. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin a top of them. 

His stomach have a growl and Scout realized how hungry he still was, he hadn't eaten a lot at dinner and he was regretting it now.

He thought about getting up to get something to eat but he decided against it, he was nervous he would run into one of the guys and he couldn't let them see him in such a vulnerable state. God forbid if they knew he had been crying, they'd probably never let him hear the end of it. 

But...He couldn't help but feel slightly lonely sitting by himself in the dark room, and the call, despite being unpleasant, made him miss home. Especially his Ma.

Scout felt his throat tighten slightly at the thought of his Ma and how scared she just of been when his brother into the house now upset when she found out it was her own living blood that stops from her. How he should be there to protect her how he failed. How she could have gotten hurt or oh god what if his brother had been high and armed? God what kind of horrible son left his Ma vulnerable like that? A no good worthless piece of shit-

No, he....he needed to calm down, he took a deep breath.

"Dammit Jeremy, your gonna give yourself a dam panic attack" he murmured to himself. 

He took a few more breaths in an attempt to calm himself, his throat felt dry and sore and he needed a drink. He glanced at the clock and it was late, how long had he been talking to himself?, most of the other Mercs would probably be sleeping.

Knowing he wasn't going to be getting any sleep soon thanks to all of the thoughts jumping around in his head, Scout decided now would be a good time to get something to drink.

He sluggishy stood up and stretched making his way to the door he opened it and peered into the hallway, cost was clear. Good. After quickly wiping his eyes of any left over tears he made his way out the door and into the hallway. 

He had nearly completed his journey to the kitchen undisturbed until he entered the common area (Living room?) And froze, Pyro and Sniper sat in front of the tv, Pyro on the floor and Sniper on the couch, watching some show. 

He was deciding on what he should to when Sniper suddenly turned his head towards him, smiling when he caught sight of Scout standing in the door way. He grinned.

"Aye there roo, what are ya doin up at this time mate?"

Deciding to just play it cool Scout leaned against the doorway and shrugged "Eh nothin, just couldn't sleep ya know. "

Sniper hummed in understanding before he smiled and patted the spot next to him.

"Why don't ya join us mate?" 

Scout was going to decline but Pyro have him a hopeful look, and Scout couldn't say no. So he made his way over and sat next to Sniper. Pyro scooted back slightly and lent against his legs. 

Turns out they were watching "Star trek " some tv show Scout didn't know anything about but Pyro seemed to love it. 

Pretty soon Scout felt his eyes get heavy and from the steady breathing from the floor Pyro had already fallin asleep leaning against his legs. It was getting a bit difficult to hold his head up so he settled on resting his head on Snipers shoulder. 

His vision was getting pretty blurry so he closed his eyes for a second to rest them. 

Just for a second....  
**********************  
Scout didn't remember falling asleep but he must have because next thing he knew he was waking up in his own bed. He could only assume that Sniper had carried him to bed. No big deal, not the first time it happened.

He felt a lot better this morning then he did last night, he managed to ignore that little tingle of doubt in the back of his mind as he quickly got dressed. They didn't have a right scheduled for today seeing as it was the weekend so Scout didn't have to worry about dealing with that. 

Decided that he probably shouldn't skip breakfast after not eating much dinner last night he made his way towards the kitchen to grab something to eat. 

He found Engineer at the counter making something and Sniper sitting at the table drinking coffee, which wasn't a surprise seeing as the two of them were always up the earliest. 

Sniper smiled when he saw him "Mornin roo"

Engineer turned away from the food to grin at Scout "Hey their son, your up early" 

Scout shrugged them off "Eh, couldn't go back ta sleep, besides I was hungry"

"I'm not surprised, you didn't eat much at dinner last night"

Scout hummed opening the fridge and reaching inside for a bonk, only to have Engineer gently smack his shoulder with his spoon.

"Now you go and put that darn energy drink back in the fridge now, Dont want you drinkin them dang things so early in the mornin"t

Scout rolled his eyes but put the can back, sitting down at the table next to Sniper who snickered slightly into his coffee, Scout gave him a glare. 

Engineer continued to cook while Sniper and Scout talked about random stuff, Sniper and Engineer kept sharing glances whenever they thought Scout wasn't looking but Scout thought nothing of it. 

Eventually the other Mercs trickled in each one giving their own morning greetings before sitting down at the table, pretty soon Engineer was finished with the food and breakfast continued on as it normally did. The mood was much more lighter then lasts nights mood at dinner.

The others seemed relieved that Scout was talking again and no longer moping about like he was last night. 

Scouts mood was defiantly better then it was last night, the others all just sorta had that effect on each other. 

It was also kind of hard to keep a straight face when Scout found out it wasn't Sniper who carried him to bed but Heavy who also carried both Pyro and later Sniper. 

And the mental image of Sniper being carried by Heavy nearly made Scout choke on his drink laughing.

Engineer smiled "I'm glad that yer moods brightened son"

Scout froze slightly and his face went red as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"U-Uh yeah, me too..ya know"

"What exactly had ya down in the dumps lad? Some phone call was it?"

Scout felt his chest tighten slightly at the me tion of the phone call but he played it cool and shrugged his shoulders.

"O-Oh yeah, it was just woke stupid family shit. My brotha went and stole sum a my ma's jewelry to sell for probably drugs or sumthin"

"Veally? " Medic spoke surprised.

Scout nodded "Yeah, but it ain't the first time one a my brothas pulled some stupid shit like that. "

"Stealing from your own mother is a tasteless and very un American thing to do!" Soldier shouted. 

Scout snorted "You can say that again" 

Engineer placed a hand on Scouts shoulder " I'm sorry to hear bout that Son" 

Scout shrugged "Eh don't be, my brothas are all a bunch a assholes anyway. He had it comin"

Engineer hummed and gave his shoulder a squeeze "Well yer Ma must be lucky to have at least on of kids stayin outta trouble, she must be real proud of ya"

Scout blinked in surprise his face turning a faint pink "U-Uh yeah yeah of course!"

Engineer beamed at him and turned his attention to Pyro to stop him from lighting the table cloth on fire and conversations re turned to normal. 

Scout couldn't help but think. 

Lucky? Was his Ma really lucky to have him?  
***************************  
"Just cause I watched ya show wit ya last nite don't mean I'm gonna binge watch da whole ting wit ya Sparky"

Pyro let out a muffled whine, clapping his hands together in a pleading motion. Scout rolled his eyes but he couldn't help the slight twitch of his lips. He had come to Scout begging the runner to watch his "Star Trek" show with him, clearly determined to convert him into some super fan like himself.

"Alright alright, I'll watch ya fricken nerd show wit ya"

Pyro clapped his hands excitedly and practically dragged Scout towards the couches were most of the other mercs were already sitting, clearly Pyro was trying to convert all of them. 

He took a seat between Spy and Sniper, Sniper meant against him and covering his eyes with his hat. Scout nudged him slightly grinning. 

"Try not ta fall asleep Snipes, wouldn't want poor Heavy ta have ta carry ya back ta bed 'n tuck ya in would we~?" Scout teased.

Sniper flushed slightly and elbowed Scout in the side "Oh shut it, you were the one cuddlin up against me"

Scouts face flushed a deep pink as he shoved at Sniper "Shut it!"

Spy rolled his eyes "Children please or I vill put you both on ze floor "

Sniper grinned "As come on mate, I'm just talking bout how much Scout loves ta cuddle" 

Scout shoved at him again "Uhg Snipes you suck!" 

Sniper laughed reaching up and ruffling Scouts hair "Aw, I love ya too mate" 

"Sniper so help me I will slap you-" 

Pyro hushed them as the show started, bouncing eagerly in his seat excited to show one of his favorite things to some of his favorite people. 

Sniper returned to his position leaning against Scout and Scout snuggled closer to spy. After a few moments of half heartily watching th show, which okay was pretty cool, Scout found him self looking around the room at the others.

Pyro sat next to Engineer eagerly bouncing in his seat, every so often turning to Engineer and pointing to the screen in excitement. Demo was passed out drunk thrown over Soldier's lap who was watching the tv with interest waiting for when the space battles would happen. Medic sat Next to heavy most likely talking to the giant about how inaccurate the show was. Spy was staring at the screen with some interest. And Sniper was asleep leaning against Scout. (Scout would have to get a camera to snatch a picture whenever Heavy started carrying them to bed) 

Watching them Scout couldn't help but wonder...is this what it was like to be a part of a family. 

Don't get Scout wrong, he loved his Ma and she will always remain one of his favorite people but he had never really always been around due to jobs and such and his brothers never really spent time with him. 

So maybe this was what being in a big family felt like. 

Snipers brotherly teasing, Engineer always fussing over them, Demos jokes, Heavy carrying them all to bed, Medic loving them and taking care of them in his own strange and sometimes sadistic way, Soldier with his blinding loyalty, Pyro always giving hugs, Spy clearly caring but trying his best to hide it (And failing miserably the more they got to know him). And all of them trying their best to look after one another. 

And despite how much Scout would annoy them with his constant talk or energy of his constant self praise, they still seemed to care about him.

A sudden weight on his shoulder gave away to the fact the Spy had fallen asleep as well and Scout felt himself smile. 

He guessed this was a close to a family a group of people could get.


End file.
